This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and more particularly to a shoulder pad for football players which allows greater flexibility of movement.
Shoulder pads as conventionally designed have been extremely bulky and cumbersome and have limited the upper body movement of football players to a great degree, having especially impeded movement of the arms above the horizontal position. This has proven to be particularly burdensome on quarterbacks throwing passes and pass receivers. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,862,441, 1,862,442, 2,251,018 and 2,741,767, showing prior shoulder pads on which the present invention is an improvement.